


The Guardian

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Best friends who say I love you to each other are not best friends. Not anymore, at least according to Yoon Jisung. 'Guardian, then?' Seongwoo would ask.





	The Guardian

Seongwoo turned to his right. His head was pounding so he slowly slid down the bed, facing the white ceiling of the hospital ward he’s in. _He didn’t come._

 

 

 

Three years ago, a pink-haired tall boy with broad shoulders knocked on the door to Ong Seongwoo’s dwelling. His big name tag that hung low from his neck reads _Daniel Kang_ in English letters.

“A-are y-y-you E-e-nglish?” Seongwoo stuttered, voice breaking at the last word. His eyes hurt from how bright the other boy’s smile is.

“What? No. I’m a Busan boy from roots to tips.” The other replied taking a hold of his ID and shoving it to Seongwoo’s face. “My name is Kang Daniel. I’m your new roommate.”

“Dyed tips.”

“What?”

“Your hair tips. They’re pink.” Seongwoo explained, pointing at his hair awkwardly. “You’re a Busan boy from roots to dyed tips.”

“Oh.”

“I’m awkward, aren’t I?” He was. And they’re still standing on the doorway.

“You’re beautiful.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You too.”

Unexpectedly, the two boys got closer after their awkwardly flirtatious first encounter.

 

 

 

 

Daniel became Seongwoo’s 119, emergency response team, weather forecaster, astrologist, best friend and mother all at the same time.

“Daniel–”

“My Seongwoo forgot his lunch and is asking me to bring them, isn’t he?”

“I love you too my Daniel.”

“I’ll bring it to you so don’t go out of your building anymore, okay?”

“Oh, I can just meet you in the lobby.”

“Yes but don’t go out anymore, okay?” Daniel’s voice was more serious this time. “Promise me you won’t.”

“Yes mom.”

Daniel arrived exactly ten minutes later and a crash resounded outside the building just as Seongwoo stopped against the automatic doors that didn’t let him out. Suddenly, there was a big boulder on the other side of the thankfully-still-intact door. Seongwoo stood frozen until Daniel hauled him away from the view of the debris.

“I told you not to come out, didn’t I?” Daniel said, passing a glass of water to him. They were seated on the cafeteria of Seongwoo’s school.

“I was just excited to see you.” Seongwoo mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said I was hungry.”

Daniel obviously noticed how petrified Seongwoo was so he decided to drop the cold demeanor he’s showing Seongwoo.

“Hyung, I love you three.”

The older seemed to be forced out of his reverie and he gulped before giving Daniel a weird look.

“What’s up with you, Kang?”

“Earlier, I realized I didn’t say anything when you said you love your Daniel too.”

“Ah.”

“Anyways, I brought you an umbrella. Forecasts say there’s a heavy rain later.” Daniel said, taking out the blue umbrella outside of his bag. “With lightning and thunder.”

“You know, for a well-built man like you, I wouldn’t expect you to be so scared of lightning and thunder.” Seongwoo’s mood seemed to be soaring up while he opens the food containers Daniel brought him.

“It was your fault. I told you I should deal with my fears alone to I can conquer them but you insisted on cuddling me.” Daniel watched Seongwoo stuff his face with the kimchi rice he cooked.

“Those nights were cold! Besides, you should be thankful! Not even my parents lived up to have themselves big-spooned by me.”

“They died before you can even say their names.”

“Yah, how can you hit my weak spot like that?”

 “What are you gonna do about it? Are you going to rat me out to your smaller sister?”

“Seohyeon will be horrified when she learns how her very handsome only brother is treated.”

“Like what?” Daniel reached out to wipe at the kimchi oil at the side of Seongwoo’s lips. “Like a king who has lunch delivered hot every other day?”

“Oh, you’re more romantic today.” Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows. Daniel’s face froze before he broke into a giggle. “You’re making my heart flutter”

“Stop it, Seongwoo.” He chuckled as his eyes disappeared. “By the way, do you know this guy?”

Seongwoo squinted as he tried to recognize the guy on the photo opened in Daniel’s phone.

“Uhm, Joo Haknyeon? I think I tutored him once or twice. He’s a first year. Why are you asking?”

“How old is he?”

“19, I think.”

“So, that means he can’t have driver’s license yet, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Be careful of him. He was scolded yesterday by Prof. Kahi for practice driving around the school but Hwanwoong saw him still chauffeuring Eunki in his SUV.”

“Yes, mom.”

 

 

 

 

The first time they fought was when Seongwoo had to choose between his sister and his best friend.

It was his golden opportunity to be noticed by the school’s dance club when his sister Seohyeon invited him to some college party where he’ll meet the popular dancing machine Kwon Hyunbin. It was another night where cats and dogs rain down from the clouds, with occasional lightning and thunder.

“Do you really have to go?” Daniel asked, watching Seongwoo fix his comma bangs in front of the mirror.

“Totally!” The other replied, putting more hair musk. “I’m graduating soon and I’ve never been to any parties.”

It was true, though, and Daniel knows it. Aside from him, Seongwoo’s only friend is his sister. Daniel’s got Jisung and three more friends called the MMO boys. The only ‘party’ he and Seongwoo went together is their occasional video game or movie marathon, where they buy boxes of chips and sodas to go through with the night.

“But, hyung, it’s raining.”

“Conquer thy fearsth.” Seongwoo raised his hand in mock triumph to cover for his failed old English.

“It’s not that. I mean, the roads are slippery and you’re still an awful driver.”

“Okay, I’m going to overlook the fact that you just insulted your chauffeur but Seohyeon’s the designated driver. I’m gonna drink to my heart’s content tonight!”

“But–”

“Look, Daniel.” Seongwoo finally faced him. “I don’t get why you’re nagging about this but it’s just a party! This is the first time I’m going out to socialize with other people other than you and my sister. Plus, the dance club’s president Kwon is there. You of all people should know how much I wanted to be in that club, even though I’m graduating in eight months. I understand that you’re concerned but you can’t block my way to everything just to keep me safe! I need to live a life too.”

Daniel looked down on his feet. It was the first time Seongwoo raised his voice at him.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Seongwoo put on his jacket before turning back to Daniel. He pulled him to a hug and gently patted his back.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” He kissed Daniel’s bare shoulder. “I love you, my peach.”

“Yeah. Love you too.”

 

 

 

They took Seohyeon’s motorbike that night. Their dad’s old Corolla, which was now Seongwoo’s and sometimes Daniel’s, was in the repair shop and the two can’t walk since the party’s being held at least half an hour away.

Hwang Minhyun’s party, Seongwoo would learn later on, was everything Seongwoo expected and more. He totally owned the dance floor and spotlight when he started that popping after his sister excused herself to go to his boyfriend. Kwon Hyunbin, who was apparently the boyfriend of the party host, and Roh Taehyun, another dance master, noticed Seongwoo and, by twelve midnight, they exchanged numbers.

Seongwoo was typing a text to inform Daniel of his achievements when his sister patted his shoulder.

“Seongwoo oppa, we have to go.” Seohyeon said.

“Seohyeon-ah, I haven’t even drunk a can of beer yet!”

“I’ll buy you boxes of it that you can smuggle to your dorm room. Drink them with your boyfriend.” She chuckled.

“I told you he’s not my boyfriend!”

“That’s not what Jisung oppa told me.”

“You shouldn’t believe everything Jisung sunbae says.”

Seohyeon can only laugh at her cute older brother before dragging him out to the motorbike.

 

 

 

Seongwoo was singing Jason Mraz’s Lucky at the top of his lungs as his sister shamelessly laughed at him. Suddenly, there was a black SUV speeding in their way and Seohyeon squashed the motorbike’s horn button frantically before Seongwoo felt someone grip his torso and lift him out only to let him fall down to the ground, beside his sister’s knocked over motorcycle. The SUV only sped away.

Suddenly, Daniel was hovering above Seongwoo and tears were cascading down his face while he ripped his white shirt into two. He wordlessly bandaged the latter’s bleeding legs as Seongwoo hysterically searched for his sister. He spotted her about three meters away from him, a bleeding head and broken legs.

“Daniel.” Seongwoo breathed heavily. “Daniel, my sister!”

It was as if Daniel didn’t hear him. Seongwoo held on his arm to stop his work on his legs.

“Daniel, please. Please, Daniel, my sister’s dying.”

The pink-haired fellow shrugged the hand on his arm. He raised his left wrist to check on the time.

“1, 2, 3.” He mouthed. He took out his phone before walking away from Seongwoo.

An ambulance arrived five seconds later. The last thing Seongwoo remembered was seeing his sister being hauled in immediately.

 

 

 

He woke up an hour later, safe and sound in his own room. Daniel was on the doorway, talking to the school doctor.

“Daniel.” Seongwoo called out, pulling himself up to sit on the bed. There was a dull sting on his left leg but he ignored it.

“Hyung, you’re awake.” The younger said, strolling to sit beside the patient. The doctor followed, towering over them.

“Mr. Ong, please look here.” He propped his pointer finger up as he scanned Seongwoo’s eyes with his penlight.

“Where’s my sister?”

Silence hung thick in the air. The doctor and Daniel shared a look before the older one spoke up.

“Seongwoo, Seohyeon was heavily injured during the crash.” He paused, glancing at Daniel who only looked down at his hands. “There was no way she could’ve made it.”

Nobody moved, weighing Seongwoo’s silence.

“Can you leave Daniel and I alone?”

The doctor only nodded and turned to leave. Daniel still has his head bowed.

“Why didn’t you save her?” Seongwoo’s voice broke.

“There was nothing I can do.” Daniel nervously twiddled with his thumbs. “It was her time.”

“I asked you to save her!”

“I couldn’t. I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t?! Daniel, you–”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Tears fell down from Seongwoo’s eyes. He didn’t bother wiping them as it is evidently mirrored in Daniel’s.

“You…” he stuttered, vaguely remembering what actually happened. “You were g-glowing white earlier– no, it wasn’t you but your back was. It’s like… you’re–”

“Hyung, no.” Daniel stopped him; tear-stained eyes stared back at Seongwoo’s. “Don’t say it. I don’t want to have to leave you.”

“Just what on earth are you?”

“Hyung, I’m sorry I couldn’t do it. I shouldn’t prevent it from happening. It was destined the moment she was born.”

“What’s destined?! What couldn’t you prevent from happening?!”

“Seohyeon’s death!”

Now that somebody has said it, Seongwoo felt like there was a different ring on it than ‘there was no way she could’ve made it’.

“Just tell me what you are.” Seongwoo seethed. “Why were you there?”

Daniel refused to answer still.

“Tell me, or I’ll forget I even met you.”

“Hyung.”

“Please, Daniel. Don’t make this any harder.”

“I’m an angel.”

Seongwoo looked at him incredulously. He chuckled before turning back to the shivering _angel_.

“Well, that’s bullshit, Kang Daniel.”

“I’m telling you the truth!”

“Then why didn’t you save her?! You’re a guardian! You’re supposed to be doing good things and miracles!”

Daniel slid out of the bed to kneel besides Seongwoo’s bed.

“I’m sorry.” His whole frame shook with his sobs. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry, Seongwoo.”

“Do me a favor.” Seongwoo stared at him with disgust. “Bring my sister back and get out of my life.”

“I understand.” Daniel choked. He passed a paper to Seongwoo, which the older took.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, he felt a jab on his side and his sister was hovering above him.

“Oppa! Wake up!”

It was like the morning before the party. His sister sneaked into his dorm and woke him up from his bed.

“Seohyeon-ah.”

“Yes it’s me. Are you up yet for the biggest news your beautiful sister is about to tell you?”

If he says yes, she would say that she got invited to the party Hwang Minhyun would host. Kwon Hyunbin and Roh Taehyun would be there.

“Where’s my roommate?” He replies instead.

“Oh.” Seohyeon looked around. “You don’t have a roommate, oppa. It’s been like this for three years now. Have you forgotten?”

“So where is Daniel?”

“Daniel? What are you talking about?”

“Kang Daniel!”

“Oppa!” Seohyeon chuckled. “His name is Brian Kang.”

“Brian Kang?”

“Yeah. My boyfriend’s name is Brian Kang. I’m guessing you’re messing up with the names because it’s English.” Seohyeon stood up to pull his brother up. “Oppa, you have to get up. Minhyun oppa invited me to the party in his house!”

Fast forward to the party, Seongwoo insisted on sticking with her sister instead of mooching off on Hyunbin and Taehyun. He said alibied that he wanted to meet his future brother-in-law so Seohyeon was more than okay with a tag-along.

On their way to the boyfriend, Seongwoo spotted a familiar mop of pink hair just an arm stretch away.

“Brian!” Her sister called and [the pink hair](https://mobile.twitter.com/TourAvatar/status/861426042258378753/photo/1) turned, sporting an entirely different face from the one familiar to Seongwoo.

“Oh hey, Seohyeon.” He said, wrapping her in his arms.

Seongwoo couldn’t move. Even with his sister’s insistent tugs on his hands, he was petrified on the spot.

_Kang Daniel. Kang Brian._

Seohyeon’s boyfriend wasn’t human. He was another guardian.

He took a few steps away from his discovery only to bump on Minhyun, the party host.

“Seongwoo, we need to talk.”

He was hauled to a room, Minhyun’s, Seongwoo thinks. The interior looks eerily happy but everything is dull. The pastel colors surrounding the walls contrasts with the sheets that are embroidered with old patterns and the scrolls lining up on the wall. There was a stack of black envelope placed on top of the table propped against the wall.

“What do we need to talk about?” Seongwoo said, retreating to the couch across the bed.

Minhyun pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Seongwoo.

“Do you have the slightest idea how many paper works I have to draft because these souls are one day late?” He exasperated.

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, you’re the one who asked for your sister’s life back. I don’t understand you either.”

“What souls are you talking about?”

“Look, Ong Seongwoo,” Minhyun said before reaching for the black hat suspended on the wall and putting it on. “You see me, right?”

“Yeah.” Seongwoo nodded as if it was an incredulous question.

“Only the eyes of the dead and destined ones are supposed to see me when I’m wearing this hat.”

“So I’m dead?”

“No. You’re the guardian’s bride, a destined one.”

Seongwoo had to pause and watch Minhyun’s face for a hint of anything other than seriousness, but he found none. He looked back at his hands then forth at Minhyun before laughing, like the fake laugh when you realize they’re playing a joke on you.

“That’s very funny, because, number 1, he’s not the only guardian around here so I don’t know which one you’re pertaining to but I hope he’s hot. Second, I’m not a girl so I can’t be a bride. Third, he left. No one remembers him except from you and me.”

“Yet here you are, talking about a certain guardian when I haven’t even pointed out which one of them is.” Minhyun chuckled. “Brian is, yes, a guardian but your sister’s bound to die tonight, remember? They’re not meant to be in this life but once your sister dies, he’ll go with her to afterlife so please let her go already. They’re supposed to be happily together in the next life, anyway. But that’s beside the point. Anyway, guardians don’t have gender so the gods don’t separate between male and female either. And lastly, you sent him away. Daniel never left you.”

“It was his choice.”

“He can’t do anything about it, actually. You see, Daniel’s still a guardian in training. When he met you, he was bound to you and guardians are cursed to follow every single word said by their bride. He never lets you finish your sentences because he doesn’t want to be forced to do everything you say just because of the curse. That’s why he couldn’t lie about being your angel. He begged you not to ask, right? But you forced the answer out of him.”

“But why did he do it this way? Why did he have to turn back time?”

“Your sister was picked up by Brian the moment she stepped into the afterlife. There was no way to make her come back when she’s already with the one she yearns for the most. Daniel had no choice but to turn back time to where she’s still alive and well.”

Seongwoo was unimpressed. There was something that doesn’t match with Minhyun’s story.

“How come you know all these? Did he come to you?”

“I know everything. I also know that he called you beautiful the first day you saw each other, that he calls you ‘his Seongwoo’, that you say I love you to each other, and that the last thing you did together was fight.” Minhyun winked.

“Are you _the_ god?”

“No, he appears often in a butterfly form. I’m merely another cursed object.”

“So what are you?”

“The grim reaper.”

Seongwoo pressed himself deeper into the couch.

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t take you yet.” Minhyun’s smile was devilish. “You still have to look old and wrinkly beside the forever young Kang Daniel.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Seongwoo challenged. “If you have stacks of black envelope and paper works to draft, why bother telling me this?”

“Because I want you to let go of your sister and embrace the guardian.” He replied exhaustedly. “You see, everyone primarily invited to this party are bound to die tonight. The parents are getting more neglectful and the gods needed me to remind these parents that their precious children should not be wandering out at this time of the night.”

“Wouldn’t it get suspicious, if everyone dies coming from exactly the same place?”

“None of the parents know they’re here. Two big groups ride in a big pickup and they’ll die by falling off the bridge because of the driver’s dad’s poor engineering. He supervised the building of that bridge but he spent more of his time wasting the money he earned on gambling. Joo Haknyeon steals Eunki’s SUV and runs over your sister mainly to remind the parents that underage driving is still prohibited. After she goes home, the school doctor’s daughter will take all the medicine in their house because that’s all her parents care about. But that isn’t what you really care about, is it?”

“Do I really have to choose between Daniel and Seohyeon?”

“Oh, no, that wouldn’t be _your_ choice. Seohyeon will die tonight and _every_ night if you still won’t let her go. I can’t help you with Daniel, though.”

“Why do you care about me and Daniel so much?”

“Because every time our paths would cross, Daniel and I would to.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Do you really think Daniel would let you die?” Minhyun said, returning the black hat to the wall.

 

 

 

 

After grieving his sister’s death, Seongwoo just realized that he’s now all alone in this world. He made his _only_ friend leave him and the room he used to share with him feels a lot emptier than it ever did, even before Daniel came. He’s got no one to say ‘I love you’ to, no one to call his, no one.

But what breaks his heart the most is that _he left._ Seongwoo expected him to argue, to defend himself but he didn’t.

Seongwoo lied down on Daniel’s bed. It wasn’t Daniel’s bedroom, he knows it. Daniel bedroom consisted red plaid button downs, beanies and pink peach-shaped pillows courtesy of Seongwoo. The room he was in was empty, clean and dull.

He reached for Daniel’s side of the bed. He recalls how he used to wrap himself in a burrito blanket and march his way to Daniel’s room like it was his. The younger’s eyes would crinkle at the sight of him and would raise up his blanket to welcome Seongwoo to sleep beside him.

They did almost every day that Seongwoo had totally forgotten how to sleep alone.

He grabbed Daniel’s pillow. It still smells like him. He placed it against his chest, as if allowing it to hear his heartbeat.

That’s when he saw it.

The paper Daniel gave him when he turned back time was under his pillow all this time.

_Woojinnie_

Seongwoo remembers writing it down one night he was drunk out of his wits.

 

 

_“I’m gonna marry you, Kang Daniel.” He said, laughing out hysterically after._

_“Do whatever you want.” Daniel laughs along with him. He’s perfectly sober while dragging Seongwoo’s drunk ass to his room._

_“And we’re gonna have kids. I saw them earlier in the convenience store where I bought the beer. The older one is named Park Woojin and the younger was Lee Woojin.”_

_“Woojin?”_

_“Yes!” Seongwoo grinned up to him. “We will have to rename them though. Kang Woojin and Ong Woojin.”_

 

 

 

The next thing Seongwoo knew, he was flying while the sound of waves hitting each other filled his ears. Wind was loudly hitting his face as he keeps falling, and falling, and falling.

“Save me, Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo turned to his right. His head was pounding so he slowly slid down the bed, facing the white ceiling of the hospital ward he’s in. _He didn’t come._

Tears almost automatically went out of his eyes. His misses Daniel. He misses his nagging, his warmth,  his presence. He misses the sound of Daniel’s giggles whenever he find something funny in his comic books, the sound of Daniel chewing on his thirtieth jelly for the morning, the sound of Daniel’s snore and sleep talking about Seongwoo. He misses everything about him.

Breaking him out of his reverie, a doctor came rushing to him.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked Seongwoo, checking on his IV. “Does anything hurt?”

“When can I go?” The latter sobbed in.

“Well, you’ve finished your IV and you’re conscious now. I’d suggest you take a psychological analysis but that’s up to you since you technically don’t have a guardian to sign for you.”

“I won’t need that…” Seongwoo’s voice dropped to a whisper. “if he would come back.”

“I understand. Anyway, I’m going to send in a nurse to clean up your IV wounds and I want you to drink a bottle of Gatorade just to avoid you getting dehydrated. After that, you’re all free to go.”

After Seongwoo was patched up with lips stained with Cool Blue Gatorade, he was out and free with a grumbling stomach. He walked past Daniel’s favorite coffee shop before deciding to turn around and figure out why Daniel liked that place. It wasn’t really Daniel’s favorite but it was his go to place whenever he’s stressed with exams and the like. Seongwoo hoped that their separation was stressful enough that his angel will be found in the café.

Seeing Daniel’s usual table empty made his heart sink. He ordered then proceeded to sit across Daniel’s usual seat.

“Hey, you’re Daniel’s boyfriend, right?” Seongwoo looked up to find the barista, Xiumin on his name tag, serving his cold glass of Americano.

“No. We’re just best friends.” Seongwoo smiled politely.

“Is that so? By the way, why did you order Americano? Didn’t you know Daniel hated that?”

“Daniel always orders this.”

“It’s his tactic actually. He does it so that he’ll need to take time finishing it. That way, you’ll spend more time here with him rather than all alone in your apartment.”

“How do you know that?”

“He orders grape juice when he’s with his other friends. He finishes it in one gulp and he’s always the first one to leave, saying his Seongwoo hyung will be missing him.”

“How much did he pay to you to say those things?” Seongwoo can’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I guess his countless visits were enough to convince me.” Xiumin smiled gummy at him. “But he didn’t have to tell me to know that he likes you.”

Seongwoo’s eyes watered once again, remembering how he just threw him out of his life. He smiled at Xiumin before the other dismissed himself and left. He stirred his coffee with the straw, mumbling at how he fell in love with a dork, hopeless romantic, at how he misses his romantic dork.

He was about to sip his drink before it was forcefully taken out of his hands.

Seongwoo glanced up at the culprit and there stood, in all his pink-hair glory, the one and only guardian of Ong Seongwoo.

“Yah!” Daniel pointed boyishly at Seongwoo. “I love you and all but will you _please_ , for the love of everything that’s cute like you are, let me sleep? Do you think it was easy hauling you out of the freezing waters in the middle of the night?”

“You saved me?” Seongwoo stood up to match Daniel’s level. His own eyes were shining with brimming tears.

“Of course, you stupid.” Daniel couldn’t help himself but pull Seongwoo in for a hug, sniffing the older’s shoulder. “I just get teleported to wherever your causing trouble.”

“Why didn’t you stay with me at the hospital?”

Daniel stepped away, seeing that Seongwoo’s arms are still plastered on his sides.

“I told you I need sleep. And I still haven’t had any since you sent me away.” His voice was barely audible. “I didn’t know one can forget how to sleep alone.”

“Me too!” Seongwoo said defensively. “I couldn’t sleep without you either. So stay with me, Daniel. That’s a command.”

“Seongwoo, I–”

“Please, Daniel!” He said, taking a step to crash himself with Daniel’s torso. He pulled him so close that they can feel each other’s heartbeat. “Please, please, please. We’re destined to be together. I’m your bride, right? You should be with me. We should be together! Please, Daniel. I’ll help you dye your hair and I’ll massage you when your body hurts from dancing. Please, just stay with me! I’ll do anything!”

“Hyung, calm down!” Daniel smirked, wrapping his arms around Seongwoo. “I’ll stay with you, okay? Even if I had other option, I’ll still stay with you. ”

“Let’s get married. I told you I’ll marry you, didn’t I? And we’ll adopt our Woojins and – and cats! You like cats. We’ll get many of them–”

“Hyung, I won’t ever leave you, okay? I promise.” The younger smiled warmly. “Even if you tell me to leave, I’ll only stay on the other side of the door so that you’ll be guilty that I’m cold and you’ll take me back in.”

After a while of just gazing at each other’s faces, they both sat down on Daniel’s usual table, glass of Americano strewn to the side.

“Why did you come back to me today?” Seongwoo asked, entwining his hand with Daniel’s.

“You were about to kill yourself again, dumbass.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“That isn’t true. I was just talking with the barista.”

“You were about to drink a strong coffee after you downed a bottle of Gatorade!”

His voice was scolding but his touch was soothing that Seongwoo couldn’t help but just grin. He played with Daniel’s long fingers until he reached his ring finger.

“I’m serious, though, Daniel.”

“About what?”

“I want to marry you.”

 

(“Where have you stayed when I asked you to leave?”

“I was all over the world. You have no idea how many cats are brave enough to think they’re monkeys and climb up trees!”)


End file.
